


hey brother (do you still believe in one another?)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a lot of therapy, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Needs a hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Vision Needs A Hug, even Wanda needs a hug, references to Wandavision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?Wanda is back in the Compound.Pietro isn't the only one who has complicated feelings about that.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Vision, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Harry Potter (mentioned), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Stop and Stare [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/263083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	hey brother (do you still believe in one another?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new fic! 
> 
> This will be the first fic in this series that takes place completely in the Infinity Wars arc! 
> 
> This wasn't a fic that I thought I'd write...but I've seen a lot of Wandavision clips and they're breaking my heart istg. So lets have some Wanda/Vision and Wanda&Pietro angst that doesn't involved S.W.O.R.D. 
> 
> It might work out better that way.

He should have known that he'd find him here. 

Ever since their return (a grand total of one week ago) the Rogues had mainly kept (or been kept) in the west wing, where their rooms had been set up. Unlike the private wing that the Stark family (and some of the Avengers) had been living in since the end of the Civil War, the west wing was all on one floor. This meant that the living room that connected the Rogue's rooms could be seen through the glass roof. 

This was the only way that Pietro was comfortable seeing his twin outside of official meetings. And clearly Vision felt the same way. 

Wanda was sat on the couch, her eyes fixed on the television. Looking at her, Pietro could almost convince himself that she was still the same Wanda from their lives in Sokovia. 

"She watched sitcoms a lot after you were...when you were..." Vision struggled with how to phrase it.

"When I died, Vis, you can say it." Pietro had accepted what had happened to him, but everyone knew that he didn't like people bringing it up randomly. 

"Yes, then." The android shifts uncomfortably, "Do you think that she really knew that...you said that you felt her?"

The speedster shrugged, as if he could not remember-

_He was in agony, there was no other way to describe it. He could feel his wounds slowly knitting back together in a way that had seem less painful when it was just a graze from a bullet in the middle of battle. People were talking all around him but he couldn't really make out what they were saying. All he could focus on was the red in the back of his mind. The red he'd come to associate with his sister long before HYDRA._

_'Wanda..." He thought weakly, feeling as though he was reaching out for it. The red stilled, as if looking at him, then it burst into a tidal wave and pushed him far away._

_" **We're losing him-** "_

"-Pietro!"

He jolted back into the present. Vision had that look, as if he knew what had been happening. Pietro coughed and shook his head. 

"I don't know if she knew that it was really me but...I do not know how to feel about her anymore." He felt so guilty to admit it. Wanda was his sister, his _twin_ surely that had to mean something still? Yes he had Honey and Lorna and his father now but that didn't mean Wanda stopped being his family. But she had _attacked_ him when he was in court. She had trapped him back in front of that bomb and for _what_?

"My own feelings are not as straightforward as I feel they should be." Vision's eyes were fixed on Wanda, "After her escape from the Compound and after Rhodey...after what happened in Berlin I felt as if I should hate her. But when Tony suggested that I could look for a place of my own, I imagined living in a house with her and-" The android had to turn away. 

"There's no shame in that, Vis," Pietro didn't dare look at anyone, eyes instead fixed on how the magic of the wards made patterns that very few of their group could see, "the heart is never as logical as we want it to be." 

It was an awful fact of life, and it didn't give either of them much comfort in the face of one they had loved, did love, might love again. 

_Oh_ _sister_ he thought loud enough for anyone to hear, _I miss how we were..._

**Author's Note:**

> We love awkward brothers in law don't we? 
> 
> I know that Pietro and Lorna haven't ~officially met~ yet but just...let me finish that fic about his court case. Tis a stubborn mule that one rn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
